1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an aiming assistance device and, more particularly, to attaching an aiming assistance device to a weapon.
2. Background of the Invention
The need to effectively direct weapon fire at a target is well recognized. To do this, it is helpful to be able to see the target and to be able to aim the weapon in the direction of the target. To facilitate seeing the target, numerous devices have been invented for mounting a flashlight or other illuminators on a weapon for illuminating the target area. To facilitate aiming a weapon, numerous devices have been invented for mounting a laser on a weapon, thereby creating an aim point for the weapon.
Numerous systems have been developed for attaching aiming assistance devices such as scopes, illuminators, lasers, or combined illuminator/laser units to weapons. For convenience, these devices may be referred to as auxiliary devices. These systems typically require separate brackets or other mechanical components, which necessitate tools, e.g. screwdrivers, coins, or bullets, for attaching and detaching the device itself or the mechanical component. Alternatively, attaching and detaching the devices or mechanical components requires partial disassembly or modification of the weapon. Further, such systems typically require use of two hands to mount the device on the weapon, both hands performing a function beyond merely gripping the weapon. This requirement presents several disadvantages. For instance, the user may be forced to remove his trigger hand from the trigger area of the weapon. Moreover, attachment and detachment of these devices is relatively time consuming.
As a result of these and other problems with conventional aiming assistance devices, the user typically leaves the auxiliary device mounted on the weapon or performs a time consuming operation to mount the device when needed. These alternatives are undesirable. For example, if the device is left mounted on the weapon, it cannot be used independently of the weapon despite the fact that many situations call for illuminating an area without pointing a weapon toward that area. Also, in the context of handguns, for example, holsters are not readily available to accommodate weapons having such devices mounted thereon. Thus, it is often difficult to carry a weapon having such a device attached to it. This presents special problems for law enforcement officers. Additionally, the user may not want to use the device during daylight hours, but may want to attach the device to a weapon at night. Further, the user may want to be able to readily remove the device when it is no longer needed. Moreover, depending on the configuration of the device, the user may need to replace its batteries. Preferably, the user should be able to perform this procedure quickly without the need for tools.
Another problem with conventional auxiliary devices is that the device is often much wider than the weapon or the device protrudes substantially beyond the front end of the weapon. These characteristics often result in subjecting the device to greater wear and tear because the device often contacts various obstructions in the environment where the weapon is being used. For instance, a device extending substantially beyond the end of a barrel of a weapon may catch on doorways, clothing, tree branches, or other objects tending to tear the device apart from the weapon and possibly damaging, or rendering inoperable, the device or the weapon itself. Another problem is that an assailant may more easily disarm a user by grabbing an aiming device which extends substantially beyond the weapon. The danger of these and other problems occurring would be particularly great at night or when ordinary vision is otherwise impaired.
Additionally, many prior auxiliary devices, especially illuminators, are bulky. This characteristic is undesirable.
These disadvantages are not intended to be exhaustive, and those with ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that other disadvantages of conventional auxiliary devices and systems for attaching those devices are readily apparent.